Music (Season 3)
This is a list of the music that was featured during Season 3 of The O.C.. The Aftermath * "Beretta" by Manishevitz * "Hide Another Mistake" by The 88 * "Song For No One" by Ian Broudie * "Way To Go" by Teen Wolf * "Blue Light" (Engineers "Anti-Gravity" Mix) by Bloc Party The Shape of Things to Come * "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab For Cutie * "Get The Party Started" by Cobra Verde * "Do You Want To" by Franz Ferdinand * "California 2005" (No Whistling) by Phantom Planet The End of Innocence * "Wish I Was Dead Pt 2" by Shout Out Louds * "Gangsters and Thugs" by Transplants * "Salvation" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * "Baby Blue" by All Sad Girls Are Beautiful * "In The Aeroplane Over The Sea" by Matt Pond PA The Last Waltz * "Circles" by Bob Mould * "Fire Fire" by M.I.A. * "Ain't No Game" by Basko * "I Don't Want To Fall In Love" by She Wants Revenge * "Natural" (Radio Edit) by Infusion * "Triumphant" by Royksopp * "Forever Young" by Youth Group The Perfect Storm * "Blind Asylum" by Orenda Fink * "Weight Of The World" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * "Appearances" by Citizens Here & ABroad * "Holding Me Up" by Dandy Warhols The Swells * "Publish My Love" by Rogue Wave * "Knocked Down" by Pennywise * "No Rest For The Weekend" by Orange * "Sugar" by Ladytron * "Swagger" by Calla The Anger Management * "Interruptions" by Rogue Wave * "Rock & Roll Queen" by The Subways * "Oh Yeah" by The Subways * "Travel In Time" by Carmen Rizzo feat. Kate Havnevik * "Opium Dreams" by Rithma * "I Want To Hear What You Have Got To Say" by The Subways The Game Plan * "Unsatisfied" by Nine Black Alps * "Everyday" by Dios Malos * "Open Invitation" by BRMC * "N.Y.L.A" by The Talk * "Yellow" by Petra Haden & Bill Frisell The Disconnect * "Hard To Be You" by The 88 * "My Worst Nightmare" by Fine China * "Come On" by Client * "The Stroke" by Billy Squier * "Make It Bounce" by The Invisible Men * "On And On" by Nikka Costa * "Go Sadness" by Shout Out Louds The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * "Christmas All Over Again" by Tom Petty * "Christmas Day in the Sun" by Hot Hot Heat * "That's What Friends Are For" by Dionne Warwick * "YMCA" by Village People * "Silent Night" by APM * "The Christmas Song" by The Raveonettes * "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" by APM * "Silent Night On The Prairie" by Firstcom * "Doxology" by David Poe * "Dreidel Dreidel Dreidel" by APM * "Silent Night" by Firstcom The Safe Harbor * "Our House" by Phantom Planet * "I Love A Man In Uniform" by Gang Of Four * "Albany Brownout" by Francine * "Dancing In The Moonlight" by Magnet * "California" by Rogue Wave The Sister Act *"Shuffle Your Feet" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Time Bomb" by Goldspot *"A Boy Brushed Red ... Living In Black And White" by Underoath *"Sail Into The Sun" by The Funky Lowlives *"Back To Ours" by APM *"Sour Milk" by Phontaine *"Retreat" by The Rakes *"All My Life" by DJ Harry *"Winter" by Bebel Gilberto The Pot Stirrer * "Insomnia" by Electric President * "I Only Have Eyes For You" by Martina Topley Bird * "My Favorite Friend" by Diefenbach * "Stay In The Shade" by Jose Gonzalez * "Low Happening" by Howling Bells * "Brand New Delhi" by The Tao of Groove The Cliffhanger * "Love Knows How To Fight" by M. Craft * "Hide Away" by Rock Kills Kid * "Fall At Your Feet" by James Blunt * "Cava Del Rio" by Senza * "Wasted" by Black Flag The Heavy Lifting * "For The Widows In Paradise, For The Fatherless In Ypsilanti" by Sufjan Stevens * "Grand Machine #12" by Electric President * "White Daisy Passing" by Rocky Votolato * "Neverending Math Equation" by Sun Kil Moon The Road Warrior * "Bom Bom Bom" by Living Things * "Under The Sea" by Digby Jones * "The Matter (Of Our Discussion)" by Boom Bip Feat. Nina Nastasia * "If You Need The Morning" by La Rocca * "C-C (You Set The Fire In Me)" by Tom Vek * "I Ain't Saying My Goodbyes" by Tom Vek * "Forever Young" by Youth Group The Journey * "Paint The Silence" by South * "In Dreams" by Crash My Model Car The Undertow * "Argyle Socks" by Scissors 4 Lefty * "Lover I Don't Have To Love" by Bettie Serveert * "Inaction" by We Are Scientists * "Girl And The Sea" by The Presets * "Don't Pity Me" by Spiderbaby * "It's Just Cruel" by The National Trust * "What If's And Maybe's" by Broomheads Jacket The Secrets and Lies * "Faster Kill Pussycat" by Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy * "Spin Me Around" by The Surge * "A Night In Vegas" by Victor Malloy * "When You're Gone" by Luther Russell * "Young Shields" by Casiotone for the Painfully Alone * "Meredith" by Oceansize The Day After Tomorrow * "Good Day" by Tally Hall * "That's All I Need" by The Scotland Yard Gospel * "China" by Chris Holmes * "The Secret Show" by Dopo Yume * "The Crime" by True Love * "Fog (Again) Live Version" by Radiohead The Dawn Patrol * "A Picture of Me Without You" by George Jones * "Tiny Cities Made Of Ashes" by Sun Kil Moon * "Any Sound" by The Vines * "Foxy Foxy" by Rob Zombie * "Woman" by Wolfmother * "Waiting For You" by Ben Harper The College Try * "Hands" by Ms. John Soda * "Leave Me Alone" by Two Hours Traffic * "Wrap It Up" by Whitey * "Night Birds" by Ryan Adams * "Samba Sandwich" by Jonathan Boyle The Party Favor * "Getting Hit On At The Bank" by The Briefs * "Earthquakes and Sharks" by Brandston * "Oregon Girl" by Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltzin * "One Day" by Bratsound * "To All Of You" by Syd Matters * "Random" by Lady Sovereign * "I Can't Come Down" by Embrace * "Gotta Reason" by Hard-Fi The Man of The Year * "Pioneers" by Bloc Party * "Pioneers" by Tunng * "Some You Give Away" by La Rocca * "Spaceship" by The Vines * "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways * "Flames Go Higher" by Eagles of Death Metal The Graduates *"Friends" by Chris Holmes *"Breaking the Ice" by Mojave 3 *"Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap *"Bossy" by Kelis *"Chapters" by Appogee *"Hallelujah" by Imogen Heap Category:Music